fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin is the ruler of Asgard, husband of Freyja and the father of Thor (and step-father of Lurky). Knowing Asgard is safe at almost all times, he "retired" to a small wooden cabin built off the side of a cliff in Scandinavia, enjoying a simple life, albeit still acting as Asgard's ruler. Having Galvan Blood, Odin had sacrificed his eye to gain near infinite wisdom, and wields the extremely powerful Galvan Spear, an artifact possibly older than Odin himself. Once a warmongering realm conqueror, Odin has calmed down in the last hundred years, now preferring to microbrew and watch Rugby in his cozy cliff-side cabin. Odin's increased presence around Earth several thousand years ago caused a creation of many stories involving him and the other realms, springing from the predictions of the future that Odin shared with the Earth. Naturally, the Norse began to create stories of Odin and the adventures of the other realms. Although, involvement in Midgard began to slowly cease and the stories quickly became regarded as myths, some even being twisted and changed to be near unrecognizable compared to the real thing. Description Odin is a tall, bulky man with long blonde hair and a blonde beard, with an eyepatch over his left eye, his right eye having a golden-yellow iris. Although being larger, he is still very fit for his size and has tattoos going down each arm. He often keeps his Galvan Spear at his side, a grand golden spear with many strange engravings across it. Battle Armor Odin wears a grand, golden set of armor into battle, the helmet only having one eyehole (since he only has one eye) and long, curved horns. Across the armor is Asguardian quotes, written in different parts of the armor. Both of Odin's forearms are exposed, allowing him to shed Galvan Blood to tap into more power. Often attached to his armor are his Galvan Spear and a large warhammer. He often doesn't use the warhammer to fight, but to amplify the attacks of the Galvan Spear, either slamming it down on the spear after he impales his enemies or using it to send his spear flying with a precise swing. Casual Wear Often when relaxing, Odin wears a hawaiian button-up shirt with a white tanktop underneath, and black shorts. He also wears sandals often, and has reading glasses tucked into the pocket of his shirt. Personality Odin was once a warmonger and a hot-headed leader, but those times have changed for the better. He now has a more warm and accepting attitude, and loves to crack jokes or have a nice conversation with people. He's grown to be very friendly, although sometimes doesn't know when to stop talking, as he gets onto a topic and continues on for quite awhile. He takes pride in his grilling and microbrewing and often shows it off as much as he can, liking to grill for people whenever he can. On the throne, Odin still knows absolutely what he is doing, now taking a much more diplomatic form of governing as opposed to his previous acts. He's quick-witted and knows what to do for the good of Asguard and has made it the safest that he can. Powers Being the ruler of Asguard and Aesir, Odin is extremely powerful, being very strong and agile compared to, say, a regular human. He benches 500 lbs. and squats 700, and will proudly show it off to anyone that asks.. or just anyone in general. Having sacrificed his eye, he also has tremendous amounts of wisdom and knows a lot about the realms and what they have in it, being able to easily store information. His Galvan Blood allows him to grow stronger through wounds he inflicts on himself, often using small cuts to make himself stronger during battle. His Galvan Spear is his main weapon, and can penetrate through almost every material. Although he can not call it back to himself, he can teleport to his spear, wherever it is, to retrieve it once again. Relationships Trivia *Odin's a total dad Category:Characters Category:Ambrosia's Characters Category:Aesir Category:Fantendonorse Category:Power Chaotic Users